She Loves Me Not
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Knuckles loves the tranquility of the Floating Island. But, what will he do when Tails comes to him for help in rescuing Sonic? Sonadow, Possible-KnucklesxTails, Bondage/Abuse. Rating may go up. Knuckles-centric


'Master Emerald…'

Wind rustles through the trees, catching leaves and blowing them away.

'She is my friend, my lover, my mother…'

A lone figure sleeps on stone steps, lost in peaceful slumber.

'She is all I need. She gives me all I desire.'

A leg shifts, moving over the other lazily.

'But, then…'

Eyelids quiver, lips shift.

_A blur of blue, giving a cocky grin as it passes._

'Why, then…'

_Twin tails, slowly rotating as blue eyes shine in the sunlight._

'Why am I not happy?'

--

Royal-blue eyes slowly opened to gaze up into a clear, blue, midday sky. One hand moved from behind a red-dreadlocked head and moved above the eyes, blocking the sun. 'When did it get so bright?' The red echidna wondered, blinking away sleep. He then stood up and walked up the stairs to stand next to a large, green gem that slowly rotated in its place. "Good morning, Master Emerald." He said softly, placing a hand on the gem with a loving touch. Then he turned and looked out over the horizon, sighing.

'Those two are most likely running off who-knows-where.' He thought, chuckling a bit. 'This is better.' He walked down the stone steps of the Master Emerald's alter and walked over to pick some fruit from the trees for breakfast. 'This is all I need.'

Peace and tranquility. Yes, it was all he needed. But, how could he care for the Master Emerald and enjoy the peace if he was so lost in his adventures that he'd shared with those two? He walked up the stone steps and sat next to the Master Emerald, breaking the watermelon in half, placing one next to the Master Emerald as he ate his own. 'She's all I need…' He lowered the watermelon and let out a sigh, standing up again.

Okay, there was really no point in fighting the truth. He was…lonely. For years, starting from when he was 13 to when he was 19, he had been traveling with Sonic and his posse, and really enjoyed it. He was with friends, people he could talk to, and he was experiencing the true feeling of being alive.

But, a year ago, he had told the others that he couldn't go with them anymore. He had to stay to protect the Master Emerald, after all! They had let him go, telling him he could come back anytime, and he had told them firmly that he wasn't coming back. Could he really go against what he'd said a year ago?

Even if he planned to, it was impossible. They hadn't visited him in a long time, and he was inwardly wishing they would. And yet…

His gaze traveled to the Master Emerald, serenely rotating in its alter. "…I don't know what to do…" He said softly. He sighed and leaned against it, his eyes closing. 'I fell in love with adventure, but I have an obligation to this tranquility.' He held a hand in front of his eyes, sighing softly as he examined his spikes. "Am I gonna grow old and die here? I love the Master Emerald and the Floating Island, but I also love what I was doing for so long…"

The sound of a motor made him look up and he frowned, seeing the Tornado…Tornado-whatever number it was. Either way, it was Tails' plane. Why was Tails here? He stood up and raced down the steps to meet him. 'Why is Tails here, and Sonic not with him?' He thought, and then he stopped short as he saw the ship jutting out of the ground with Tails unconcious on the ground nearby. "Tails!" He ran over and knelt next to him. Was he dead? No, he had a pulse. Good.

"Nngh…" The 12 year old fox-boy shifted in his arms, let out a soft whimper. "S-Sonic…"

"It's alright, Tails." Knuckles said softly, smiling as he carried him up the stone steps and laid him next to the Master Emerald. How ironic, that he would place adventure next to his tranquility. And he could tell that Tails was not just here on a pleasure-trip. No, he was badly injured, and Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald before he muttered a quick apology and ran to find something to tend to Tails' wounds.

By the time he returned, the boy was awake and looking around anxiously for him. "Hey, Tails!" He waved and then ran over. "So many burns…what happened?" He knelt to tend to the wounds.

Tails let out a hiss as the herbal mixture touched his burned flesh. "Ahh!" He bit his lip and then forced himself to calm down. "…Sonic needs our help."

"Eggman? He can handle him." Knuckles said, not really looking up at him.

"N-No…not Eggman…someone worse than him…"

Hearing Tails' shaking voice, Knuckles looked up and frowned. "What is it?" Something in the back of his mind told him to just leave it alone, but the part that yearned for adventure was begging to know what was going on.

"Sh-Shadow, he's…he's gone mad." Tails shivered and curled up slightly. "S-Sonic went to go fight him…Shadow abducted me…used me as a hostage…Sonic had to give in, or I would die…he told me to find help…Shadow saw me going, shot my ship…"

"Is Sonic alright?" Knuckles stood up and walked over to hand Tails the other half of his watermelon. "Here, eat something. It should calm you down."

"I-I hope so…" Tails whispered. "I last saw him being dragged into Shadow's ship, and then I was shot and just barely made it here…" He looked around for a spoon. "Uhm…there is no spoon."

Knuckles shrugged. "I just use my hands."

Tails sighed and set the watermelon aside. "I'm not that hungry." He slowly stood up shakily, wincing in pain. "We have to get back…"

"We?" Knuckles blinked.

"A-Aren't you coming?" He looked at him hopefully.

Knuckles frowned and then walked over to place a hand on the Master Emerald. He had been anxiously waiting for adventure to call, but he was torn now. He had an obligation to protecting the Master Emerald, but he wanted to go and help Sonic, like he used to do. He clenched his fists and then turned to Tails. "Tails…remember when I said I wouldn't rejoin you guys, a year ago?"

Tails' ears drooped and he looked down. "…You're right. I…I shouldn't have—"

"I take it back." Knuckles cut him off, smiling. "I'm in."

Tails blinked, registering what he'd said, and then he smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!"

Knuckles chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around the child. "As if I would miss this?" He grinned and then slowly pulled away. "Let me go get ready. Can you fix up your plane?"

"I think so." He nodded and then ran down the steps. "Uhm…where did I land?"

"I'll go with you." Knuckles followed him, ignoring the irritating feeling that he should stay and enjoy this peace. No, he was a fighter – peace was no place for a fighter. When they got to the crash-site, he pulled it out of the ground and then left Tails to fix it, going to pack what little he usually took along.

Tails smiled at Knuckles as he walked off. "Thank you, Knuckles. So much."

Knuckles waved and walked on.

*-*-*-*-*

Chains rattled inside a dark room, fiery, green eyes glinting with fury in the darkness. "Shadow! Let me go, damnit! What did you do to Tails?! Let me go!"

"Well, well. Even chained up like you are, you're still so feisty." A voice chuckled as a large, metal door opened, stabbing the darkness and temporarily blinding the captive. When he could finally see again, he saw none other than the man that locked him up here: Shadow the Hedgehog. "As to Tails' condition, I can't answer that. I do not know. My scouts have found no trace of him. There's a chance that he's dead." He shrugged.

The door closed and then a light-switch was flicked on, once against blinding the captive. "Now, Sonic, I've brought you something to eat." He walked over and placed it in front of his mouth. The distinct aroma of chili-dogs filled Sonic's senses, making him dizzy with pleasure. While he was distracted, Shadow locked a collar and leash around his neck and unchained him. "Now, don't try to fight me and eat." He set the food on the floor.

Sonic glared at him and tried to yank free. "I'm not eating it like some kind of pet, Shadow!"

"You will." Shadow said calmly. "Or, you won't eat at all."

Sonic looked away. "No."

"Fine." Shadow chained him up again, took the food, and left.

*-*-*-*-*

Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald for what could be the last time before climbing into Tails' ship, smiling. "Let's go."

Tails nodded and then started the ship, driving off and taking to flight.

p.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.q

Well, I got bored and decided to see how I did at Sonic stories. I think I'm doing okay, but I want your opinions.


End file.
